In elevator type sorters of the prior art, a perforated belt and suction fan are usually employed to provide a suction effect to hold paper sheets against a conveyor belt as they are transported through the sorter. An alternative guide mechanism has also been used involving a plurality of ribbons that are connected to an elevator that moves up and down in the sorter column to deliver paper sheets to each shelf in the sorter. In this type guide mechanism, the ribbons are repeatedly wound and unwound by a plurality of take-up spools arranged on the ends of the sorter housing, as the elevator moves up and down.
Use of either the suction guide mechanism or the ribbon take-up guide mechanism results in a relatively complicated structure and correspondingly increased number of parts, both leading to an increased manufacturing cost. In view of these drawbacks, it is an object of the present invention to provide a guide mechanism for paper sheets in an elevator type sorter that is improved so as to significantly reduce the manufacturing costs. This and other objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the description of the preferred embodiment which follows hereinbelow and the attached drawings.